1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aromatic composition which is effectively utilizable such as in aromathereapy and also to a control method of aroma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the overpopulated and complicated, present-day community, attention has been recently drown to adverse influences of stress on human body. Under these circumstances, various studies have been made, including investigations on amenities with which life space is made comfortable, developments of related substances, and countermeasures against offensive odor and public nuisance. Especially, aroma greatly influences human physiology and psychology. Aromathereapy which makes use of the effects of herbs, popular and phytonicides has been expensively made in various fields including psychologic medicines such as on stress as well as aromatic science and chemistry.
Aromatic products which are utilizable in the aromathereapy have now been under extensive development. However, the emanation of aroma is difficult to control, thus presenting the problem on a fine or minute control of the aroma emanation.